


Hiccup

by sourlupa (moonlightwriters)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Scott, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Short, i can't believe i said "do the sex", i might continue this, just talk about sex, like have them do the sex and make this a twoshot idk yet, nothing graphic, werewolf boyfriends are the cutest ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwriters/pseuds/sourlupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf boyfriends being cute and domestic ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co7otTOBiVo) came up on my dash on tumblr and I immediately thought, "This is so Isaac it physically pains me I’m having heart palpitations. I need to write this." So, I did. Enjoy!

At first, Scott thought Isaac had just stubbed his toe, trying to subdue the yelp that usually follows. But it happened a second time, then a third, all in the span of about thirty seconds. Scott craned his head back and around to look down the small hallway that lead to their bedroom, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Babe? You okay?” The only response he got was another strange yelp-gasp, and he started to get nervous. Pulling himself up to his feet, Scott walked across the floor of the apartment he and Isaac shared, opening their bedroom door nervously. He found Isaac lying face down on their bed, his head where his feet usually go, face buried in a pillow, in nothing but his boxer briefs. Another weird noise escaped from Isaac, muffled by the pillow. Realization dawned on Scott when Isaac’s whole body jerked minutely along with the hitch of breath at the end.

“Isaac,” Scott jumped onto the bed, landing on his bottom and shaking the mattress. “D’you have the hiccups?” Isaac buried his face further into the pillow, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“N-” Another hiccup. “No.” Scott let out a soft laugh, draping himself half over Isaac and burying his face in the nape of his neck, breathing in deeply.

“You’re so adorable,” He muttered into Isaac’s neck, nipping at the knob at the top of his spine playfully. Isaac turned his head to the side, an obvious blush accompanying his cheeks. Scott slotted himself next to Isaac, their noses almost touching. “Why’re you embarrassed?” He cupped Isaac’s face and started stroking his cheekbone with his thumb lightly. He seemed to relax minutely. That is, until another hiccup escaped his throat.

“‘S jus-” Hiccup. “-st embarrassing, I du-.” Hiccup. “-nno.” Scott traced his thumb lower, grazing over his lower lip lightly.

“Would it make you feel better if I let you fuck me?” The corners of Isaac’s mouth twitched at that.

“Scott, we both know you love it when I fuck you.” Scott threw one leg over Isaac’s and smiled mischievously.

“Yeah, but we also know you love to fuck me, so it’s a win-win, right?” Isaac nipped at his nose, smiling fully now.

“Of course.”

“So...sex?”

“Yes, Scott. Sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow the moonightwriters tumblr! moonlightwriters.tumblr.com :)


End file.
